uminekofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Legend of the Golden Witch
Legend of the Golden Witch jest to pierwsza część serii Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Została wydana 17 sierpnia 2007 roku. Wprowadza ona główną obsadę i szereg zagadek, które czytelnik musi rozwiązać. Fabuła Witamy na Rokkenjimie. Złota Wiedźma rozszerza swoje serdeczne pozdrowienia. Po pierwsze, proszę postawić się swobodnie. Nie ma nic zbyt trudnego do myślenia. Zaakceptuj całkowicie, bezgłośnie zdarzenia, które się tutaj stały. To wszystko, o co jesteś proszony Trudność polega na tym standardzie. Powinieneś wziąć najpierw łatwą drogę? 4 i 5 października 1986. Rodzina Ushiromiya ma swój doroczny zjazd rodzinny na Rokkenijmie, wyspa należy do głowy rodziny Ushiromiya, Ushiromiya Kinzo. Ale po przyjeździe na wyspę dzieci Kinza i ich rodziny zostają tam uwięzione z powodu tajfunu. Wkrótce po tym członkowie rodziny giną w nieznany sposób. Sześć osób zostaje zamordowanych i oszpeconych po śmierci. Czy zmarli stali się ofiarami dla Złotej Wiedźmy, Beatrice? Czy pozostała rodzina Ushiromiya przetrwa? Czy Beatrice się odrodzi? Postacie W Legend of the Golden Witch zostaje nam przedstawiona rodzina. Na wyspę są też kilku służących, którzy tam mieszkają. Rodzina Ushiromiya * Kinzo Ushiromiya * Krauss Ushiromiya * Eva Ushiromiya * Rudolf Ushiromiya * Rosa Ushiromiya * George Ushiromiya * Jessica Ushiromiya * Battler Ushiromiya * Maria Ushiromiya * Natsuhi Ushiromiya * Hideyoshi Ushiromiya * Kyrie Ushiromiya Lekarz głowy rodu * Terumasa Nanjo Słudzy * Genji Ronoue * Toshiro Gohda * Chiyo Kumasawa * Shannon * Kanon Wiedźmy *Beatrice *Bernkastel Koniec Burza przeszła...A burzowe chmury, które spowijały wyspę tak długo znikły. Między chmurami świeciło słońce... A wczorajsza burza wydawała się być kłamstwem porcie , zgodnie z czyjąś wolą powróciły mewy i było słychać ich żywe okrzyki. Potem została przeprowadzona inspekcja miejsca zbrodni przez policjantów, którzy tam przybyli. Zwłoki dzieci, które były uważane, że przetrwały do końca nie odnaleziono, ale z kawałków ciał, które tam odnaleziono, policja nie miała wyjścia i stwierdziła, że wszystkie osiemnaście osób w tym i dzieci zginęli.... Jak makabryczne było święto Wiedźmy? Jak piękna jest Złota Kraina, jest to opowieść, którą mogą opowiedzieć tylko oni?.. Nie ma opowieści dla tych, którzy przęśli, gdy uczta się skoczyła. Mogą oni sobie tylko wyobrażać, co się stało w ciągu tych dwóch dni. Jednakże... Wiedźma jest zmienna. Ona nie próbuje ukryć tej opowieści , ale pozwala się jej rozprzestrzeniać. Potem wiele lat później. Dziwna, butelka po winie, która dryfowała koło molo przy drugiej wyspie została wyłowiona przez rybaków. Wewnątrz był cienki ściśle zwinięty fragment zeszytu, napisany ciśniętymi ze sobą małymi literami. To była...Ta opowieść. Ludzie po raz pierwszy dowiedzieli się przez ten fragment zeszytu o zagadce, jaką skrywała 4 październik 1986 i prawdę o tych dwóch dniach wypełnionych osobliwością. Incydent ten był później nazywany, jako " Sprawa Seryjnych Morderstw na Rokkenjimie", "Rokkenjima I Osiemnaście Morderstw" lub jak mówili koneserzy ze świata "Legendarna Wiedźma I Seryjne Zabójstwo". Ludzie, którzy zajmowali się okultyzmem twierdzili, że był to rytuał, który przypieczętował wyspę i ozdobił te dwa dni pełne tajemnic interpretacją, którą żaden człowiek nie jest w stanie zgadnąć. Jednak nawet dzięki tym wszystkim interpretacjom nie są w stanie odkryć prawdy o ty wydarzeniu. I choć fragment zeszytu w butelce po winie mówi o tym incydencie wypełnionym tajemnicą, nie można stwierdzić, że mówi on prawdę. To prawda... Może nawet autor znał prawdę.... Jest możliwe, że chciał on poznać prawdę. Zgodnie z imieniem napisanym na dole...Autorem jest Ushiromiya Maria. Po nadto na skutek policyjnego śledztwa dotyczącego Marii, cześć ciała kawałek jej szczęki został odnaleziony. Była w tak dobrym stanie, że udało się odnaleźć jej właściciela przez dentystę sądowego. Jako że... W tej makabrycznej sytuacji były niezliczone części ciała, których właścicieli a nawet pochodzenia nie można było określić, można prawdopodobnie stwierdzić, że szczęka była bardzo szcześliwym kawałkiem ciała. Policja, ponieważ kawałek ciała został uszkodzony nawet, jeśli nie posiadali innych części albo ich nie zidentyfikowali sędzia uwierzył, że ona już nie żyje. I tak daje na powiązać tę opowieść do ostatniego zdania fragmentu zeszytu, który pozostawiła Ushiromiya Maria. "Kiedy to czytacie ja prawdopodobnie już nie żyje. Jedyną różnicą jest to czy odnajdziecie moje ciało czy też nie. Wy, którzy to czytacie. Proszę odkryjcie prawdę. To moje jedyne pragnienie" - Ushiromiya Maria -Prawda o "Legendarnej Wiedźmie I Szeregu Zabójstw" nie została ujawniona do dziś. Ushiromiya Krauss Zabity w pierwszym zmierzchu. Wybrany przez klucz Złotej Krainy, ofiarowany na ofiarę. Ushiromiya Rudolf Zabity w pierwszym zmierzchu. Wybrany przez klucz Złotej Krainy, ofiarowany na ofiarę. Ushiromiya Kyrie Zabita w pierwszym zmierzchu. Wybrana przez klucz Złotej Krainy, ofiarowana na ofiarę. Ushiromiya Rosa Zabita w pierwszym zmierzchu. Wybrana przez klucz Złotej Krainy, ofiarowana na ofiarę. Służąca Shannon Zabita w pierwszym zmierzchu. Wybrana przez klucz Złotej Krainy, ofiarowana na ofiarę. Sługa Gohda Zabity w pierwszym zmierzchu. Wybrany przez klucz Złotej Krainy, ofiarowany na ofiarę. Ushiromiya Eva Zabita w drugim zmierzchu. Przebita w czoło przez "Pal Asmodeusa". Ushiromiya Hideyoshi Zabity w drugim zmierzchu. Przebity w czoło przez "Pal Beelzebuba". Ushiromiya Kinzo Zabity w czwartym zmierzchu. Przebity w czoło przez "Pal Mammona". Sługa Kanon Zabity w piątym zmierzchu. Przebity w pierś przez "Pal Szatana". Sługa Genji Zabity w szóstym zmierzchu. Przebity brzuch przez "Pal Lucyfera". Lekarz głowy rodu Nanjo Zabity w siódmym zmierzchu. Przebity w kolanie przez "Pal Belphegora". Służąca Kumasawa Zabita w ósmym zmierzchu. Przebita w nogę przez Pal Leviathana. Wiedźma Beatrice Odrodziła się w dziewiątym zmierzchu. W końcu otworzyła drzwi do Złotej Krainy. Ushiromiya Natsuhi Zabita w dziewiątym zmierzchu. Wiedźma pochwaliła jej szlachetność i stanęła z nią do pojedynku. Ushiromiya George Zaginął w dziesiątym zmierzchu. Wiedźma, której istnieniu przyznał i pokłonił się przed nią zaprosiła go do Złotej Krainy. Ushiromiya Jessica Zaginęła w dziesiątym zmierzchu. Wiedźma, której istnieniu przyznała i pokłoniła się przed nią zaprosiła ją do Złotej Krainy. Ushiromiya Maria Zaginęła w dziesiątym zmierzchu. Wiedźma, której istnieniu przyznała i pokłoniła się przed nią zaprosiła ją do Złotej Krainy. Ushiromiya Battler Zaginął w dziesiątym zmierzchu. Czy wiedźma zaprosi do Złotej Krainy kogoś, kto zaprzeczył jej istnieniu? Wiedźma pochwali mędrca i obdarzy go czterema skarbami ze Złotej Krainy. Powinny one wskrzesić wszystkich zmarłych oraz miłość, która została utracona. Bo były one czymś, co nie dało się uzyskać nawet górą złota. George chciał znowu ujrzeć narzeczoną. Jessica pragnęła ponownie zobaczyć najbliższych. Maria chciała miłości swojej matki. Spij spokojnie, Beatrice. Już nikt cię nie obudzi. Zwyciężyła Złota Wiedźma Beatrice. Wszystkich osiemnastu ludzi zabrakło zanim złota zagadka została rozwiązana. Wszystkich osiemnastu ludzi nie żyje. Kiedy mewy zaczęły płakać, nikt nie ocalał. Umineko no Naku Koro Ni. 07 Expansion prezentuje. Witamy na Rokkenjimie. "KIEDY PŁACZĄ 3" Kategoria:Visual novel Kategoria:Gry